papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Contagion
camera shows inside the Secretary General's office of the UN building. The Secretary General is standing in front of his desk, holding his arms above his head as Aldabarbarian soldiers surround him. General: What do you want from me? warp portal opens up in front of him and Phantress steps out. Phantress: You're lucky that I decided to spare the Earth for now... General: Who are you? Phantress: Phantress, and I have a deal for you... the door opens with Damian Walker standing on the other side. Damian: Oh, is now not a good time? Phantress: Who are you? General: Mr. Walker, get out of here... Phantress: I've recently captured several Plumbers' recruits, two Commanders, and a Magister. As the Earth has significant ties to the Plumbers, we'd recommend you do something to help them. Damian: From what I'm aware of, most humans try to stay out of intergalactic troubles... Phantress: You're clearly not... General: We're not doing anything if it involves following your orders... Especially when you want us to rescue them from you... That doesn't add up... Phantress: Like I told our other enemy the Betelgusians, you don't have to worry about starting a war... Damian: Of course not... You've already started one... Phantress: Clever man you are, for a human... Damian: I don't get what you're doing, but it's not going to work... General: Damian... I disagree... These aliens... They are too powerful for the Earth to handle... We must submit... Damian: You're falling into their trap... They want you to fight them... They want to start a war... Phantress: We've already started one... It's just a minor formality... Damian: Fine then... A war it will be... exits the room and Phantress turns to the Secretary General. Phantress: Final decision? General: Earth will play your game, for now... Phantress: Excellent... Contact the Plumbers and tell them they need to rescue their captured forces... That will be all... leaves through a warp portal along with all the other Aldabarbarian troops, leaving the Phantress alone. In the hallway, Damian talks to Amon Set on a holographic screen as he walks down the hallway. Set: Are you sure this will work? Damian: Lotin planned this out very carefully, Amon... Phantress doesn't know about our alliance, so she thinks I'm just a stubborn businessman, when in reality... She's playing right into the Elite's trap... camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Hornbok is sitting in the Magisters' office. A holographic screen is in front of him with Truph of the Betelgusians on it. Hornbok: Believe me, Truph, I plan on rescuing my team in due time... Truph: No, I was going to warn you not to... Phantress wants you to... She'll take it as an act of war, which is all she needs under our latest treaty to dissolve it and start a new war... She's planning a war, she just needs us to make the first move... Hornbok: Good point, but are you sure? Truph: She was here, Hornbok... She says the Betelgusians are obliged to help the Plumbers, and we don't have to worry about starting a war because it's already begun... Hornbok: Phantress has everything in place for war... She has prisoners, a fleet, an army, and even an opposing side... But the one missing element is a reason... Truph: She doesn't need one... The Aldabarbarians are a savage race, bent on domination... Computer: Incoming call from Damian Walker... Hornbok: How'd he get this frequency... holographic screen goes split screen: half with Truph and half with Damian Walker. Damian: I'd just thought I'd warn you that Phantress was on Earth... Hornbok: We'll deal with how you got this frequency later, but can you explain what she said? Damian: She wants Earth to start a war with Aldabarbaria... And the Secretary General is playing along... Hornbok: More war... Normally I wouldn't agree with you Damian, but this war cannot occur... And, even though it may be exactly what Phantress wants... We will do anything to stop it... Song camera cuts to New York City later in the morning. The camera cuts to a small restaurant. Two people sit down at a table in the restaurant and begin to order their food. They watch a television playing in the restaurant, talking about a sudden outbreak of a mysterious disease. Reporter: The world's top doctors have been unable to identify what is causing the massive worldwide outbreak of a disease... Millions woke up this morning with terrible symptoms, but luckily it appears no one has died from the disease as of yet. In countries across the world, leads are calling for more doctors to help the fight against this disease, but with absolutely no leads as to the cause, it may be a while before there is any sign of hope... man at the table looks at the woman sitting across from him once the story finishes. He notices that she has passed out. Suddenly, a waiter walking towards them passes out, spilling the food across the floor. The man looks out the window and sees some people protesting in the street for answers to the cause of the illness. The camera cuts outside and shows a small ship landing. Will, Nick, and Toon exit from the ship and try to control the protests. Nick holds up his Plumbers' badge. Nick: My name is Nick. I am a Commander with the Plumbers are we're here to announce that the Plumbers are already investigating the situation... Protester #1: What can you tell us about the disease? Protester #1: When will there be a cure? Protester #2: Is it deadly? Will: At this time we are not sharing any details with the public until they have been confirmed by the head of our science department... Voice: Actually, we can confirm that the virus isn't deadly... three Plumbers turn around and find themselves standing across from three men who appear to be Plumbers. Plumber #1: My name is Jon, and I'm a Commander with the Architects... Nick: Architects? Jon: We're a police force based on the Haven... Our medical team has determined that the illness is actually a super contagious virus that was brought to Earth by aliens visiting from the Haven... While it is not deadly, there is no current cure... We'd recommend a quarantine for every person on the planet who has contracted said virus so that it does not spread any further... #2: We will continue our investigating and report back to you once we have more details... three Architects walk off, leaving the three Plumbers behind. Toon: Hornbok will be hearing about this one? Will: They called themselves the Architects? Toon: Yeah? looks over at a building just down the street from them. Will: I have a feeling I know who started this organization... camera shows the building: the ArcTech building. The camera then cuts to Hornbok talking to Damian and Truph a little bit later. Hornbok: I also heard about the outbreak on Earth... I sent three of my recruits to investigate... door opens up to the Magisters office and Will, Nick, and Toon walk in. Will: Hornbok, we think-- notice Damian. shocked: Damian is behind the outbreak... Hornbok: What? Nick: Why are you even talking to him? Hornbok: Surprisingly he agrees with us that the war cannot happen... But what's this about causing the outbreak... Toon: When we were on Earth, we saw three members of another police force called the Architects... What does that sound like to you? Hornbok: Architects... Archi-- ArcTech? Damian? turns and notices that the screen is back to just Truph. Hornbok: Okay... You three take Cassie, Aevan, and Rob with you to ArcTech in The Haven... Tell the others to head to ArcTech in New York City... Nick: Where do you think Damian is? Hornbok: Probably in New York City, which is why your team is not going there... Toon: Got it... Are we leaving immediately... Hornbok: Yes, now head out... nod their heads and exit the room. Hornbok turns around and talks to Truph. Truph: I've got to go... Hornbok: It's okay... This conversation was over anyway... screen disappears and Hornbok shakes his head in disappointment. The camera cuts to Brian, Zon, Nar, Jack, Water, and Ben walking up to the back of the ArcTech building. Zon: Come on! This can't be too difficult. Brian: Getting in? No way! But how much do you want to bet the Amon Set is somewhere in there patrolling... Jack: I'd bet a lot, actually, which is bad news... Ben: Should we split up, you know, cover more ground? Water: I think we're just the diversion... I think the sooner we get in there and find Damian or Amon, the sooner we'll be succeeding... Nar: You really think so? Water: Hey, I'm just in the mood to smash something, and Amon Set sounds pretty nice right about now... Jack: Agreed, let's go... Brian: Okay... turns into a ladder, allowing the others to climb him and get into a window fairly high up on the building. When they're all inside, Brian turns back to normal in the window and then climbs inside. Nar: Isn't that kind of awkward? Brian: Only when you think about it... Now, let's try not to cause an intergalactic incident... Set, appearing: Too late... approaches them as they stand in fear. Commercial blasts a giant laser at the group, making them scatter. Set: Let's play hide and seek shall we? I do the seeking, and you attempt to do the hiding... Got that? Water: How about we play the game of life? charges at Amon and punches him in the chest, making him slide back, but Amon grabs his wrist and then throws him down the hallway back from where he came. Set: You don't seem to know how to play. Allow me to demonstrate! charges at Water and punches him back as he regains his balance. He blasts a laser and then charges with his body and makes Water slide down the hallway and then break through several walls. He crashes through the side of the building and then grabs onto the edge. Zon: So much for not making an international incident... camera cuts to the ArcTech building on the Haven. Will, Toon, Nick, Cassie, Aevan, and Rob are walking down the hallway. shocked: I can't believe that we got blamed for the attack on the UN building! Hornbok: People aren't stupid... They should know that the Plumbers only show up when something is wrong... We're a police force... Toon: And as for the outbreak? Has Azmuth said anything yet? Hornbok: Azmuth contacted me an hour ago saying he had just received the samples, but he says it will be a couple hours before he can analyze them completely... Once we get those results, we'll react, but until then, get some rest, and prepare for a mission to Aldabarbaria in a couple of days... And please, just head to the Academy... recruits walk out of the office as the camera cuts to later at the Academy. Toon, Nick, Aevan, and Nar are fighting in a training session. Jack, Rob, Water, Brian, Zon, and Ben watch. Nar gets knocked back by Aevan, but he draws his katanas and then starts to slash at Aevan. He manages to knock Aevan back, and also turns to block a kick from Toon. Nar: I find it funny how Hornbok somehow manages to... I guess you could say he babies us sometimes... Toon: I think we're all overreacting... flips over one of Nar's katanas and then kicks him square in the chest. Nick: I think Hornbok thinks better when he's alone... Ben: Well, so do a lot of people... jumps and then floats in the air to avoid a roundhouse from Aevan. He spits acid at Aevan, but he blocks by sticking his shadow out of his body, but it gets knocked back in by the acid. His shadow emerges again and then tries to bring Nick to the ground, but Toon blasts a stream of fire, sending it back into his body. Toon then ducks to avoid a katana slash from Nar. He then grabs Nick's leg and spins him around into Nar, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Zon: Well, at least we can take are anger out on each other... Amon Set isn't exactly the easiest foe we've faced... Brian: Got that right... Say, where's Will? Jack: He and Cassie were just going to talk by themselves... nods his head as the camera cuts to Will and Cassie sitting next to each other in the team's office. Cassie: Are you glad you passed up on training? Will: The others aren't training... They're blowing off some steam... I don't feel like I need to do that... smiles at her. She smiles back and then laughs in off. Cassie: But are you glad you're here? Will: Yeah, and I'm also glad that I'm the only one here... leans in to kiss as the door to the office opens. Will looks at the door and sees Lorak standing in the doorway. Will and Cassie separate as Lorak looks up from his clipboard, not having seen anything. Lorak: Oh, just you two? Will: Yeah, do you need something? Lorak: I need some help taking inventory at the vault... Cassie: Sure, we can help... Lorak: Okay, meet me there... exits and closes the door. Will looks at Cassie with an angry look. Cassie: He needs help... Will: I understand, but... Whatever, let's go... camera cuts to Will, Cassie, and Lorak in the vault. Lorak: We always take inventory towards the end of every other month... So, we're starting with the vault... I'll read off of a checklist, and you tell me if we have it, and show it to me just to be sure? Cassie: Got it... Lorak: Tachyon generators... Will: Right here... checks it off. Lorak: Shock disruptors... holds one up and Lorak checks it off. Lorak: Nanonchip case... reaches his hand for the next spot on the shelf, but it's empty. He looks over on the shelf and then looks on the other shelves, but he can't find it. Will: It's gone! Commercial Lorak: It's gone? What do you mean it's gone? Will: I knew that Frost took something, I just knew it! Cassie: Not this again... Lorak: Explain? Will: About a month ago, there was an attack at the Academy by a bunch of ice villains... I had a suspicion that they took something, but I didn't know what... Until now... What are Nanonchips? Lorak: Not sure, we should ask Hornbok... I'll go call him... Can you go get your teammates? Cassie: Sure... leaves the vault, leaving Will and Cassie alone again. Cassie: I should have believed you the first-- quickly kisses Cassie on the lips and then walks off to find the rest of the team. Cassie runs to catch up with him as the camera cuts to the entire team and Lorak talking to Hornbok on a holographic screen. Hornbok: The Nanochips are an alien race of... Literal chips that take control of the body... Their Queen controls all the workers, just like the Faralia trees... Except, the Queen is basically sentient... I'd say they're more dangerous than the trees... Why would Frost want them, though? Will: Frost could be working with all of the others... Dexis... Damian... Psychobos... Even the Incurseans... Hornbok: It's possible... I don't think everything is related... The Blast Masters are a separate threat... So are the Eketophians... Toon: Yes... Now what about Lotin and the Aldabarbarians... Hornbok: It's very complicated... We'll figure it out... holographic screen suddenly goes to split screen, with Azmuth on the other side. Azmuth: Hornbok? Hornbok: Azmuth! Perfect timing... Azmuth: I finished my analysis of the Faralia tree samples... Hornbok: And... Azmuth: They've been biologically enhanced by a serum that seems to be made from Amber Ogia... A substance that only grows on Revonnah... Toon: Revonnah, that proves it! Faralia tree leaves from Damian Walker's office contained Amber Ogia concentrate, which only grows on Revonnah, and who did we fight on Revonnah a short while back? Dr. Psychobos... It's all connected... Hornbok: Thanks Azmuth... Azmuth: No problem... screen goes back to just Hornbok. Hornbok: And now we handle the rest of the outbreak... We kill the Queen, we end the threat... So let's finish her off... You are all to head for Lunaris at once. nod their heads and head off. The camera cuts to Damian sitting in his office on Lunaris. He is talking to four people on screen: Dr. Psychobos, Professor Frost, Dexis, and Attea. Amon Set is standing behind the screen. Damian: They took the sample... Psychobos: Azmuth will no doubt analyze the s-sample and use the Ogia to connect me to y-you... Frost: And I'd bet they'll try and take out the Queen once they're ready... Damian: Let them... It's just a diversion after all... The real deal is Psychobos' secret weapon... Frost: Yes, how are the nanochips going? Psychobos: They're progressing excellently... Soon my fellows, soon we will have domination... And I use the term loosely... Damian: Of course, Doctor... By we, you really mean the Elite... End